


Proposal Day

by EverAfterHighFanFiction



Series: Holidays [1]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High school love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, huntylnn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverAfterHighFanFiction/pseuds/EverAfterHighFanFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But what was it going to be like not having breakfast or classes without Ashlynn. Hunter had a plan, a very dangerous plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal Day

March 20th, Proposal Day

*******************

Hunter thinks he's a pretty good boyfriend. Great, even. He had hung out with her parents, him and Ashlynn's dad actual got on pretty well, though Ashlynn's mom had this head strong idea that Ashlynn and Dexter were going to get together. He went shopping with her, even when she called him up at 4:30 in the morning to ask him to join her for a midnight only shoe sale. He spent time with her friends, Briar knows always worn him when Ashlynn is on her period.

Him in Ashlynn worked, everyone understood that. But they were in high school, he had no idea what they're life was going to be like after it. They both had gotten into the colleges that they wanted, and both were just a mirror portal away. But what was it going to be like not having breakfast or classes without Ashlynn. Hunter had a plan, a very dangerous plan.

 

Hunter woke up early the next morning, unusual for a Saturday, but before getting on with my day, I toke at the girl in my arms. Ashlynn had her hair in two long braids, and was wearing my bookball jersey that was too big for her. I could spend the rest of my life looking at Ashlynn, which if I'm lucky enough I will be.

I quickly got dressed and wrote a note for Ashlynn when she woke up. I placed the note on my bedside table and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Hopefully Ashlynn will sleep in today.

 

Ashlynn tug at the mint green and baby pink dress, thinking to herself. Hunter's never late. She looked around at the restaurant. It was unlike the places Hunter and Ashlynn usually ate. Much fancier too. Though Ashlynn know her and Hunter were in a good place, should couldn't help but think about the movie Legally Blonde, were the girl thinks her boyfriend is going to ask her to marry him but he really dumbs her.

But it wasn't like Ashlynn thought Hunter was going to ask for her hand in marriage. They were still in high school, though they had gone a lot farther than most married couples. Ashlynn blushed as the thought went through her head, along side sweet memories, and toke a large gulp of water.

“Hey,” she heard his voice say from behind her. She quietly turned her head and stood up.

Hunter was wearing a suite, a very un-Hunter thing to do. Though Ashlynn would admit that she loved the look of him in coat and tie and that the thought often came up in her daydreams. He wore a dark green jacket, a white undershirt, and a pair of black pants.

“Hey,” She said softly, her lips landing softly on his the moment after the words were utter. His hand placed on the small of her back, his parted his lips away, “Let look at the menu.”

Ashlynn looked at Hunter, and back at her menu, than at Hunter again, then the menu. She could tell Hunter was nervous, his knuckles were practically white from how hard he was holding the menu. 

She placed her hand over his, bring the menu down and his eyes up, “What's wrong.” 

Hunter smiled at her, lacing their fingers together, “High Schools almost over.”

“I know.” It had certainly been a life changing few year, not just for Hunter and Ashlynn but for their whole class. Wonderland had come back, opening many options for people, than there had been a huge social change. Cerise and Darling had certainly proven that girls could be warriors, Raven and Apple had certainly guided many people into seeing same-sex love, and then there was everything in between. Everyone is kinda friends with everyone, Royals didn't just hang out with Royals and Rebels didn't just hang out with Rebels.

Than there was destiny.

Ashlynn has always thought that Cinderella was the path for her, from riches to rags. But when she meet Hunter, seen what Raven and the others were willing to change, and the truth from Headmaster Grimm, Ashlynn's whole point of view had changed. There was a time last year where Ashlynn had felt totally lost. 

Ever After High had always given a name to each grade, not like Rachel or Daniel, but like first-years was the Freedom year, second-year was Legacy year. After saying good-bye to the story book of legend, the school board though it was time to change up the names. Freedom turned into Freshman and Legacy turned into Sophomore. Ashlynn had been a junior, and it was kind of like getting hit with a tidal wave. Ashlynn and Hunter had been to giddy on being able to have a destiny together that Ashlynn never really thought about really saying good bye to her destiny. In a way, destiny had defined her for so long, being without it felt as if she had no clue what she was.

She remembered going along for weeks upon weeks, not saying a word to anyone or helping out little animals or even working at the Glass Slipper. She remembered the day she woke up from that horrible nightmare, it had been the day that she and Hunter had said I love you for the first time.

Ashlynn had been in her room, just laying on her bed looking up at her ceiling. Cerise, who turned out to be now one of Ashlynn closest friends, had been at a track meet. Ashlynn knew she had won, and Daring would most likely be taking her out of dinner. Ashlynn was alone, just thinking about everything. What if I lost my ability to talk to animals and plants, what if I stop loving shoes, what if my parents- Ashlynn saw the light from the door open before she saw him. The door closed soon after it opened, and Ashlynn was about it get consumed in her thought once more when two arms suddenly picked her up.

“Ash,” her heart know the voice before her brain did. She and Hunter hadn't spoken all week, or at least she hadn't spoken to Hunter.

He pulled her out of his chest and looked down at her, his face full of emotions that Ashlynn couldn't read, “You've been crying.”

Her hand went up to her face, feeling wet spot on her usually soft skin. “Ya, I guess I have,” a laughed followed her words. A cold bittersweet laugh.

“Ash...,” Hunter trailed off, having a million things to say in his head but not words to follow the thoughts.

She looked away from him, “I'm not going to be the next Cinderella.”

Hunter shook his head at that, “I knew, you have known that for a long time-”

“It had always been a sort of definition for me 'Ashlynn Ella, the daughter of Cinderella'. Now... I don't know who I am,” the small voice didn't sound like Ashlynn. Hunter felt terrible that he didn't figure this out sooner.

“Your Ashlynn Ella,” he put her in his lap, his arms around her waist, “Your a girl who is smart, amazing with animals, nice to everyone, has a little bit of a problem when it comes to shoes,” Ashlynn laughed, a real laugh at that, “Your the girl that stole me heart, the girl I love,” Ashlynn looked up at him then, right dead in the eye.

“What,” her voice shook then. Just like it was doing now.

“I love you Ashlynn,” Hunter had said back then, a huge step for them. 

But right now, Hunter was making the biggest step anyone could.

“Ashlynn,” he got to the ground, something small and velvet in his hands, “I can't see any other way for us,” he opened the box, a Rose Quarz gem on a silver ring with little Light Azore around it, “Will you marry me?”

Ashlynn felt the tears, come up, nodding her head, “Yes,” she laugh, not being able to see how this was real, “Yes.”

Ashlynn thinks that Hunter had never kissed her faster, sliding the ring onto her hand.


End file.
